Santa Claus
Saint Nicholas Claus, known in modern times as Santa Claus, was a saint and a bishop known secretly giving gifts to the poor in 4th century Turkey. He became a saint and a master of Imagination, allowing him to become immortal. He became known across the world for giving gifts to the good minifigs of the LEGO Planet during the night of Christmas Eve. In addition to being a master of Imagination, Santa Claus was the first minifig to sucessfully control Time in order to deliver presents to all the minifigs of the Earth in only a few hours. Besides being a Imagination and Time master, Santa is a powerful warrior that will help out the LEGO Planet against villany when duty calls. Biography Early Life Nicholas Claus was believed to have been born around March 15 in 270 AD in modern-day Turkey to a wealthy Christian family. His parents died from an epidemic while Claus was young and was cared for by his uncle Nicholas. Nicholas Claus would become very religous early in his life. Much of Claus' early life is unknown and he has chosen to keep the details a secret. He became the Bishop of Myra, a city in modern-day Turkey. There are many stories of him helping those in poverty and in need. Stories of Claus multiplying wheat in time of famine and delivering money to poor families. He became particularly famous for sometimes putting coins in shoes that people leave out for him. It was believed on 343 AD, Claus began studying the power of Imagination to expand his good deeds beyond his home. He left Turkey on December 6, leaving many to believe he had died. Travels Nicholas traveled around Europe, learning day by day to control Imagination. He spread his good tidings secretly across the continent in the meantime. Around 380, now more then a hundred years old in a society where few live beyond fifty, Claus left the continent and headed southwest, finding the continent of LEGOLAND. In LEGOLAND, Claus continued to share his joy and wealth with the less fortunate. As he was passing through LEGO Town, Claus learned of a rumor of a minifig who was a supposed master of Imagination living on a small island state called LEGO Island. Claus traveled by boat to LEGO Island and the met the master, named the Infomaniac. The Infomaniac approved of Claus' ideas and plans and agreed to teach the Greek his knowledge of Imagination. Claus' teaching were remained secret until almost a thousand years later. In 500, both the Infomaniac and Nicholas noticed that Claus was 230 and had not grown any older or had died. The Infomaniac informed Claus only a few days later that the Creator saw the saint as a holy, just individual and had granted Claus immortality so he could grace the planet with his ideas for years to come. In 565, Claus was now a true master of Imagination and could build and manipulate LEGO bricks at will. Thanking the Infomaniac for his help, Claus returned to Europe. Sinterklaas However, instead of returning to Turkey, which would arrouse suspicious if their two hundred year old dead bishop suddenly returned. Instead, he went farther north in Europe. Claus eventually decided to settle in the Low Countries of Europe. During the following hundred years, Claus would continue to deliver money and gifts to people. The minifigs within the Low Countries began to celebrate the mysterious gift deliverer and named him Sinterklaas, ironically after St. Nicholas' name. Claus continued to deliver gifts. However, the world grew as years passed. Population expanded and life became easier in Europe. In 1643, Claus decided to limit his gift-giving to the month of December, the same month when his life was celebrated. Only fifty years later, Claus stopped delivering gifts all together as the people of the Low Countries managed to celebrate Nicholas Claus' life with Claus actually being present. Moving North Saint Nicholas Claus moved to Great Britain in 1734. In London, Claus met Jessica Voris while helping a charity. The two fell in love and were married in 1736. Due to her marriage to a saint, Jessica Claus became immortal like her husband. The Clauses continued their charity work in Britain and later the United States of America. In 1770, Nick suddenly started delivering presents again. However, due to the the dramatic increase of population in the last millenia, it became harder to deliver money and gifts. Likewise, the quality of life had increased and there were less people in need. However, his small number of activities earned him the name of "Santa Claus" in 1773 by the American press. Claus refused to give up his charities. The Clauses moved into Canada in 1796 and discovered the existence of reindeer. Using his Imagination, Nick built a sleigh and harnassed eight reindeer to it. Nick then used his Imagination to give the reindeer the ability to fly. The reindeer then delivered the Clauses to the North Pole, making them the first minifigs to reach the pole. Nick built a house and a workship and began manufacturing, of all things, toys. Claus had suddenly decided that the children of the world, who live a relatively simple life, deserved to be spoiled once a year. On December 24, 1821, the eve of Christmas, Nick Claus and his reindeer left the North Pole with a sack full of toys and sneaked into the houses in the United States and left toys inside stocking hung by the fireplace. St. Nick delivered presents to every house in the United States over the night and morning of Christmas. Minifigs awoke and discovered the toys within their stockings to their joy. Exploding Popularity Claus, now officially taking up the name Santa, continued his delivery of gifts every December 24/25 in the following years. In 1923, Claus began first international deliveries, reaching most North America, Europe, and LEGOLAND. Claus yearned to reach all children of the Earth, so often spent months practicing with his reindeer. He hoped to deliver to all seven populated continents on the LEGO Planet. In the meantime, Santa Claus began to become the symbol of Christmas in the United States, Canada, and LEGOLAND. Claus' image was used to promote stores and products during the holiday season. Commercialism began to turn some against Claus, but he continued to deliver toys to everybody he could. At some point, Santa hired elves, presumbly from the untouched and distance corners of the Dark Forest of Castle Cove to help him make enough toys for the world. He expanded his home and workshop into a small town and created a massive factory in the center. Likewise, he began to focus on delivering something for everyone on the Earth. Master of Time However, the minifig population was edging near 6 million in 1987 and Claus realized that even with the power of Imagination, it would be impossible to deliver presents to every minifig on the LEGO Planet. After the Christmas of 1986, Santa furiously worked to master the power of time travel. However, instead of focusing on technology like Dr. Cyber did in 1996, Claus worked to use Imagination to bend time to his will. In January 1987, Santa traveled to the Nimbus Galaxy and met with Doctor Overbuild, leader of the Assembly faction of the Nexus Force and the Infomaniac, who had agreed to meet Father Christmas. The two decided to help Claus in his research of Imagination. Over the course of year, Claus, Overbuild, and the Infomaniac conducted a variety of experiments. Many experiments nearly resulted in the death of Claus. However, they continued with research as time neared closer to December. On December 10, Claus, working with Imagination as a part of another experiment, was suddenly engulfed in a blinding blue light. When the light disappeared, Claus found both Overbuild and the Infomaniac frozen with looks of surprise on their faces. The whole world seemed to have frozen. Claus used his imagination again and the two Imagination masters were unfrozen. Claus had managed to slow down time with Imagination, being the first to do so. Only a few days later, Santa Claus began his usual rounds on the night of December 24. Claus manipulated his Imagination and halted time. Trapped in his own space-time continuum, Santa took almost a month to deliver presents to every home on Earth. Finally, when Santa pulled out of time, he returned to the North Pole. He learned that it was only morning December 25, 1987. He had managed to manipulate time and deliver presents to every person on Earth in only a few hours when it had felt like days. Rising Action Now a Master of Time, Santa continued to practice and managed to scale down his gift delivery from a month to less then a week in the Time Stream. In 1996, Dr. Cyber developed Hypno Disks to travel through time. Cyber gave Claus his own Hypno Disks to use instead of using his Imagination, which took a heavy toll on Claus each year. However, the Hypno Disks weren't meant to freeze time. With some reworking from both Cyber and the elves, the special Hypno Disks installed in Santa's sleigh slowed down time drastically. Santa would use less Imagination then to freeze time on his yearly runs. Santa continued to deliver presents to the everyone on the Earth. Around 2002, Claus began planning to achieve the ultimate goal of delivering presents to the good citizens of the LEGO Universe. In 2006, with special permission from the Alpha Team, Claus incorperated some of Evil Ogel's time-freezing technology into his sleigh to make time travel more smooth. In 2010, the Dino Attack began. However, due to the location of his workshop in the North Pole, Claus was not effected by the Mutant Dinosaur attacks. However, late into the year, Claus learned that Dr. Rex had infected a large amount of Advent Calenders with the Maelstrom to help fuel his invasion against the LEGO Planet. Claus realized the Maelstrom would cast aside Dr. Rex and take over the planet, and he knew he needed to act fast. Claus created a Power Wand and he and his strange cousin Marus Claus infiltrated an Advent Calender sent to LEGO Island. Santa learned from Marcus that a Maelstrom-infected snowman resembling an old friend named Frosty rose and planned to make LEGO Island the Maelstrom's new foothold after the destruction of the Maelstrom Temple of Adventurers' Island. On December 24, another Advent minifig named Waldo Goldfeld battled the evil snowman and was defeated. Santa then arrived with the Power Wand and battled Frosty and his wand-like Maelstrom sausage. Santa easily overpowered the snowman and destroyed it. Santa then quickly left LEGO Island and traveled across the planet, defeating each Maelstrom enemy that appeared from the Advent Calenders. Santa then froze time and delivered presents to the world, including some villains that had helped bring about the end of the Dino Attack. The Great LEGO Universe War In June 2011, tensions between the governments of the LEGO Universe and Villains who wished to take down the governments finally reached a boiling point and the Great LEGO Universe War began. Santa remained neutral until August, when squad of Alien Conquest Spacefleet ships opened fire on Claus' town in the North Pole. Many elves were killed and the workshop was destroyed. Santa, Jessica, Marcus, and several elves fled the North Pole as the ice cap that the workshop sat on melted into the freezing waters of the Arctic Ocean. Claus rebuilt his factory on the northern coast of Greenland and established a secondary base in Antarctica, not far from the Alpha Team's Antarctic base. Claus then announced full support of the LEGO Planet's battle against the Spacefleet and the OGEL Empire. Despite announcing support, Claus refused to get too involved, but did help the Alien Defense Unit battle the Spacefleet on several occasions.